Antwerpen
De Antwerpse tram wordt sinds 1991 geëxploiteerd door de De Lijn, entiteit "Antwerpen". Het tramnet omvat 13 lijnen verspreid over 7 van de 9 districten en 4 aangrenzende gemeenten van de stad Antwerpen. Geschiedenis Stadstram (sinds 1873) De Antwerpse tram startte in 1873 als paardentrambedrijf. De vroegere (paarden)trambedrijven werden overgenomen op 1 januari 1900 door de Compagnie Générale des Tramways d'Anvers (CGTA). De eerste electrische trams reden in normale dienst vanaf 2 september 1902. In 1913 waren de meeste van de momenteel bestaande lijnen al in gebruik, zij het vaak in een licht andere versie. Na de CGTA hebben de volgende maatschappijen hebben de Antwerpse stadslijnen geëxploiteerd: * Vanaf maart 1927: Tramways d'Anvers (T.A.). * Vanaf 1 januari 1946: Tramwegen van Antwerpen en Omgeving (T.A.O.). * Vanaf 1 januari 1963: Maatschappij voor het Intercommunaal Vervoer te Antwerpen (MIVA). * Vanaf 1 januari 1991: De Lijn Na de overname van de dienst door de T.A.O. in 1946 telde het Antwerpse tramnet achttien tramlijnen en twee trolleybuslijnen (6 en 31). Vanaf de jaren '50 werden geleidelijk aan veel tramlijnen geschrapt of omgevormd tot een busdienst vanwege het dalende reizigersaantal. Lijnen 1, 5, 9, 13, 16, 17, 18 en 23 werden zo tussen 1952 en 1965 opgeheven en vervangen door autobusdiensten, die vaak een ander en langer traject volgden. Ook nieuwe autobusdiensten kwamen tot stand, zoals bus 20 naar Eksterlaar of bus 28 naar Merksem. In 1975 opende men het eerste deel van de westelijke premetrotak (Groenplaats ↔ Centraal Station). Op 1 januari 1991 ging de MIVA samen met de Gentse MIVG en het Vlaamse deel van de NMVB op in de Vlaamse Vervoermaatschappij 'De Lijn'. Buurtspoorwegen (1885-1968) De buurtspoorwegen hebben, na de omsporing naar meterspoor omstreeks 1920, dezelfde spoorbreedte als de stadstram. De buurtspoorwegen hebben dan ook op sommige trajecten dezelfde sporen als de stadstram gebruikt. Vanaf 1935 zijn buurtspoortramlijnen doorgetrokken naar Rooseveltplaats. Op de leien, Turnhoutsebaan en andere straten reden er ook buurtspoorwegtrams. Bij de latere verlenging van lijn 3 naar Keizershoek is de middenberm waar de buurtspoorwegtrams reden herbruikt. Premetro (sinds 1975) Vanaf de jaren '60 werden in Antwerpen plannen voor een metronet getekend. Eerst moesten de trams in deze tunnel rijden, maar later zouden de stations en tunnels net als in Brussel verbouwd worden voor metro-exploitatie. Dit systeem noemde men premetro. De eerste premetrotunnel werd in 1975 geopend. Ze liep van de Groenplaats tot de Keyserlei met de stations Groenplaats, Meir en Opera. In 1980 werd dit deel verlengd naar de Belgiëlei met de stations Plantin en Diamant. De grote doorbraak voor het ondergrondse reizigersvervoer kwam met de doortrekking van de tunnel onder de Schelde naar de Linkeroever in 1990. Veel bezoekers voor de Antwerpse binnenstad parkeren hun auto bij de grote parkeerplaatsen op Linkeroever en gaan met de tram naar de binnenstad. In 1996 wordt de tunnel van Diamant/Opera naar Schijnpoort en Sport afgebouwd en in dienst genomen. Om diverse redenen werd een groot deel van de tunnels nooit afgebouwd en bleef in ruwbouw liggen, o.a. onder de Turnhoutsebaan en de Kerkstraat. De plannen voor ombouw tot metro heeft men intussen laten vallen. In 2013 is men begonnen met de afbouw van de tunnel onder de Turnhoutsebaan, die de benaming Reuzenpijp kreeg en volgens de planning in 2015 in gebruik genomen zal worden (zie onder). Nieuwe uitbreidingen (2002-2012) Lijn 3 werd in 2002 tweemaal verlengd. Op 16 februari 2002 werd het 4,3 km lange nieuwe stuk tussen Antwerpen-Linkeroever en Zwijndrecht-Melsele geopend. Op 1 september 2002 werd lijn 3 nogmaals 1,6 km verlengd van Merksem naar Keizershoek. Bij beide eindpunten is een ruime en gratis parkeergelegenheid aangelegd (Park and Ride). Op 4 maart 2006 kwam er in Antwerpen een nieuwe tramlijn bij: lijn 5. Deze reed vanaf dan tussen het Wim Saerensplein in Deurne en de P+R aan de Katwilgweg op Linkeroever. Het traject tussen het Sportpaleis en Linkeroever legt de nieuwe tramlijn via de premetro af. Hiermee telt Antwerpen sinds maart 2006 elf tramlijnen, waarvan vier premetrolijnen. Deze verandering had ook gevolgen voor kljnen 12 en 24. Het traject van lijn 12 werd een stuk ingekort: deze reed nu tussen het Sportpaleis en de keerlus Montignystraat (Zuidstation), het vroegere eindpunt van tramlijn 24. Tramlijn 24 heeft het traject naar het Schoonselhof in Hoboken van lijn 12 overgenomen. Op 29 april 2006 werd een nieuw traject geopend over de Amerikalei tot het nieuwe eindpunt Bolivarplaats, gelegen aan het nieuwe gerechtsgebouw. Dit eindpunt wordt bediend door lijn 12, die nu niet meer langs de Brederodestraat rijdt. Volledig nieuw is deze locatie niet: tot in 1965 werd ze bediend door de lijnen 1 en 3, maar toen vormde het voormalig Zuidstation het decor. Op 2 mei 2007 werd ook lijn 8 doorgetrokken van de Lambermontplaats tot het nieuwe eindpunt aan de Bolivarplaats. Op 27 oktober 2007 werd het net uitgebreid met tramlijn 6 tussen de wijken Luchtbal (Metropolis) en Kiel (Olympiadepoort). Nieuwe infrastructuur werd er voor de lijn niet gebouwd, aangezien deze bijna volledig parallel loopt met andere tramlijnen. Enkel het spoor over de Groenendaallaan was oorspronkelijk slechts in dienst voor in- en uitrukkende trams van en naar de stelplaats "Punt aan de Lijn". Lijn 6 maakt tussen de stations Sport en Plantin gebruik van de premetrotunnels. Sinds 15 mei 2009 rijdt tramlijn 8 over de Dascottelei en de Herentalsebaan naar Deurne Silsburg en is hiermee doorgetrokken tot de eindhalte van lijn 24. Op 14 april 2012 werd de verlenging van lijnen 5 en 10 naar Wijnegem in gebruik genomen. Het nieuwe eindpunt bevindt zich aan de Turnhoutsebaan ter hoogte van de Fortveldstraat. Op 2 mei 2012 werd het tramverkeer in de Nationalestraat onderbroken. Lijn 4 en lijn 8 werden hierbij ingekort tot respectievelijk de Marnixplaats en de Groenplaats. Op 13 augustus 2012 werd ook de uitbreiding van Mortsel naar Boechout door tramlijn 15 in gebruik genomen. Tramnet sinds 1 september 2012 Op 1 september 2012 werden verschillende tramlijnen verlegd, samengevoegd en/of afgeschaft. Een nieuwe lijn 9 zag hierbij het levenslicht. Deze gebruikt de tunnelomleidingsroute van lijn 11 en lijn 11 werd ingekort tot station Berchem. De verkorte lijnen 4 (Hoboken ↔ Marnixplaats) en 8 (Groenplaats ↔ Silsburg) kregen dezelfde nummer 4 in afwachting tot hun samenvoeging in 2013. Lijn 2 rijdt niet meer naar Linkeroever maar naar Merksem. Bij de ondergrondse spoordriehoek bij het Centraal Station rijden nu op elke zijde van de driehoek twee lijnen en op de aansluitende tunneltrajecten vier lijnen. Op 9 februari 2013 werden via een omweg langs de leien en de Nationale Bank de zuidelijke lijn 4 (Hoboken ↔ Marnixplaats) en de oostelijke lijn 4 (Groenplaats ↔ Silsburg) samengevoegd tot de lange lijn 4 (Hoboken ↔ Silsburg). Lijn 4 vanuit Hoboken naar Silsburg maakt een ommetje langs de Groenplaats terwijl de tram vanuit Silsburg naar Hoboken rechtstreeks vanaf de Nationale Bank via de leien naar Hoboken rijdt. Op 30 maart 2013 werden na het beëindigen van de werken in de Nationalestraat de zuidelijke lijn 4 (Hoboken ↔ Marnixplaats) en de oostelijke lijn 4 (Groenplaats ↔ Silsburg) via de Nationalestraat samengevoegd tot de lange lijn 4 (Hoboken ↔ Silsburg). Lijn 12 werd van de Bolivarplaats (tijdelijk tot 6 mei 2013) naar de Groenplaats verlengd. Op 6 mei 2013 werd lijn 12 tot de Lambermontplaats ingekort. Trams met een zwarte lijnachtergrond en gele letters voeren een rit uit naar één van de stelplaatsen of keerlussen. Stelplaatsen zijn er bij de wijk Luchtbal ("Punt aan de Lijn") in het noorden van de stad, in Hoboken ("Zwaantjes") en een nieuwe stelplaats is in 2012 geopend te Deurne aan de Houtlaan. Keerlussen zijn er aan alle eindpunten van de lijnen en verder in de premetrotunnel onder het Sportpaleis, het Centraal Station, aan de Koninklijkelaan in Berchem, op de Leopoldplaats (Nationale Bank), de Marnixplaats, de Lambermontplaats, op het Zuidstation (Montignystraat), de Stenenbrug (Turnhoutsebaan aan het begin van de E313) en op de Groenplaats. Momenteel zijn er ook nog keerlussen aan de vorige eindhaltes van lijn 5 (Wim Saerensplein) en lijn 10 (Schotensteenweg). Bij deze dienstritten mogen passagiers meerijden tot de laatste halte voor de stelplaats. Toekomstplannen Reeds uitgevoerd (Brabo I) De genoemde projecten hebben de naam "Brabo I" meegekregen, samen met enkele andere projecten van het masterplan hebben ze de naam "de Brabo-tramprojecten" gekregen. * Tramlijn Wijnegem: In 2009 begonnen de voorbereidingen voor de werken aan de Turnhoutsebaan (Deurne) om lijn 10 te verlengen naar Wijnegem. Lijn 5 werd daarop aan het kruispunt met de Ruggeveldlaan aangesloten (Brabo I - Uitgevoerd en op 14 april 2012 in gebruik genomen). * 2010-2012: Verlenging van lijn 15 naar Boechout. (Uitgevoerd en op 13 augustus 2012 in gebruik genomen - Brabo I, het eindpunt is een keerlus aan de oostkant van de kruising Liersesteenweg met de Borsbeeksesteenweg)< * 2010-2012: Tramremise Deurne, aansluiting op de lijn Deurne ↔ Wijnegem (op 14 april 2012 in gebruik genomen - Brabo I). Pegasusplan / LIVAN Het Pegasusplan heeft als belangrijkste onderdeel in Antwerpen de ingebruikname van de ongebruikte premetrotunnels onder de Turnhoutsebaan te Borgerhout. Via een helling op de Herentalsebaan wordt deze tunnel in Deurne aangesloten op het huidige traject van lijn 24. De nieuwe lijn zal dan vanaf de halte Florent Pauwels worden doorgetrokken naar het "rond punt" en P+R Wommelgem. De bovengrondse tramverbinding op de Turnhoutsebaan zou wel worden behouden, aangezien in dit plan enkel de openstelling van de halte Zegel voorzien is. Dit maakt de nieuwe ondergrondse verbinding tot een echte sneltramlijn. Lijn 10 blijft volledig bovengronds. De werken voor deze nieuwe tramverbinding zijn in maart 2013 aangevat. Volgens de huidige planning zullen de werken in september 2014 afgerond zijn. Na een testperiode zal de nieuwe tramlijn dan op 5 maart 2015 in gebruik worden genomen. Deze zal in eerste instantie rijden tussen het rondpunt Wommelgem en de keerlus onder de Rooseveltplaats. In 2016 zal dan ook de tramhelling op de Frankrijklei naar de Reuzenpijp klaar zijn. Brabo II De volgende verlengingen werden opgenomen in het Brabo II-project, dat van 2014 tot 2018 gebouwd zal worden. * 2014: Tram in de Brusselstraat (tussen Zuidstation en Bolivarplaats). * 2014-2015: Voltooiing van het volledige traject Sint-Pietersvliet ↔ Rijnkaai ↔ Havenhuis. * 2014-2018: Heraanleg van de Noorderleien, mét vrije trambaan. * 2014-2018: Tramlijn naar grens Ekeren en tram op het Eilandje. Masterplan Het Masterplan voor de mobiliteit in Antwerpen voorziet, naast een aantal investeringen voor het weg- en watervervoer, in een aantal tramlijnverlengingen en nieuwe tramlijnen: * Tram naar Beveren. * Tramlijn langs de Jan de Voslei. * Verlenging van lijn 6 naar Wilrijk. * Verlenging van lijn 7 naar Kontich. * Verlenging van lijn 24 naar Hemiksem. * Tramlijn naar het noorden van Linkeroever. * Verdere verlenging van lijnen 5 en 10 naar grens Schilde. * Verdere verlenging van lijn 24 naar Ranst. * Verlenging van lijn 9 naar Borsbeek. * Verdere verlenging van lijn 24 van Hemiksem naar Schelle. * Tramlijn van de Bolivarplaats naar de nog te bouwen wijk Nieuw-Zuid. * Tramlijn naar Ekeren verlengen naar Leugenberg. Tramlijnen P+R Merksem ↔ Hoboken P+R Merksem ↔ P+R Melsele Hoboken ↔ Silsburg Wijnegem ↔ P+R Linkeroever P+R Luchtbal ↔ Olympiade Mortsel ↔ Eilandje P+R Wommelgem ↔ Zuid P+R Linkeroever ↔ Eksterlaar P+R Schoonselhof ↔ Wijnegem Melkmarkt ↔ Berchem Station Sportpaleis ↔ Melkmarkt P+R Boechout ↔ P+R Linkeroever Silsburg ↔ Melkmarkt Eilandje ↔ P+R Luchtbal Netkaart en sporenplan Materieel *BN **PCC *DWA Bautzen **HermeLijn *Bombardier **Albatros ---- Externe links * De Lijn (Antwerpen) Categorie:Steden Categorie:België Categorie:Europa Categorie:Antwerpen